Crossing The Line
by Zanarie
Summary: An undercover assignment gone bad forces McCall to make some hard choices to save her and Hunter's lives.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was written a long time ago, before I knew the first thing about writing, and especially about POV. I hope that you're able to ignore the flaws. It would have taken forever to try to fix the POV issues.

CROSSING THE LINE PT 1

"So, how was your weekend, McCall?" Hunter asked cheerfully as he joined his partner at their respective desks. "Do anything fun?"

"If your idea of fun is scraping off four layers of wallpaper in my bedroom, then yes, I had a blast. Thanks so much for asking." McCall gave her partner the once over. "You look way too happy for a Monday morning, Hunter. I'm guessing by that look on your face that your weekend was a little more exciting than mine?"

"You could say that," he replied, grinning. "I don't know why you're going to all that trouble redecorating, anyway. When was the last time you had an overnight guest?"

McCall shot mock daggers at him with her eyes. "My love life, or lack of one as the case may be, is really none of your business."

Hunter rolled his chair around his desk to hers and stopped beside her. "It COULD be, you know." His face was only inches from hers. "It's not like I never offered."

"Believe it or not, I've had better offers," she countered, pushing his chair away with her foot.

"You mean that John you busted last week? You can do better, McCall."

All conversation stopped the moment Captain Charlie Devane's booming voice filled the squadroom. "HUNTER, MCCALL, KORMAN, BENSON! In my office!"

"Ah, saved by the bellow," McCall giggled as she led Hunter toward Devane's office. Sgt. Don Korman, a rumpled looking man in his early fifties joined them a few seconds later.

"Devane peered around his desk to the door. "Where's Benson?"

"Restroom," Korman covered, knowing his partner would most likely show up in her recent Monday morning condition, late and hung over.

Devane hollered to his secretary, "Tell Benson to get her ass in here when you see her." With his attention back on his detectives, he got down to business. "You hear about Frankie Gamboa?"

Hunter and Korman shook their heads as McCall piped up. "Yeah, I heard it on the news when I was driving in this morning. Someone took him out along with a couple of civilians last night."

Devane interrupted. "As of now, the toll is Gamboa, two of his bodyguards and two innocent people just out having dinner. I'm glad one of you is paying attention to what's going on in our city, though."

Hunter glanced at the smug look on McCall's face and rolled his eyes as Devane continued. "The Organized Crime unit has a pretty good idea who was behind it."

"Sorry I'm late," interrupted Detective Jessica Benson as she entered and took a seat next to her partner. The four detectives nodded unspoken greetings while Devane narrowed his eyes at the attractive 32-year-old blonde.

"Nice of you to join us, Benson," Devane chided. She gave him a sheepish look then caught McCall's eye, shooting her a wide-eyed "oops! I'm in big trouble" look that almost made McCall laugh out loud. Devane's stare straightened them up in their chairs and they gave him their full attention. "Word on the street is that Big Joe Carducci ordered the hit. We just need some hard evidence to prove it and that's where you guys come in. As of right now, I'm loaning the four of you to the Organized Crime Unit. Lt. Garrison will fill you in."

Later that night – Hunter and Korman watch from Korman's car as the female members of the team enter BJ's Nightclub…

"You know, just once, I'd like to see one of the guys pull this duty while I sit in the car handling the "surveillance"." McCall drew quotation marks in the air to punctuate her statement then hopped up on a barstool, yanking at the hem of her short skirt in an attempt at decency.

Jessica sat next to her. "Yeah, well, YOUR partner might be able to handle it but I don't think Don's exactly equipped for the job. Besides, I don't mind this assignment at all. There are some HOT guys here." Her eyes danced from one man to another then turned to the bartender. "Give me a scotch on the rocks. What are you having, Dee Dee?"

"Make it a club soda," she answered, concerned with Jessica's choice of drink but keeping her opinion to herself. She scanned the room, her gaze stopping on a nice looking dark-haired man in his early thirties. "Hey, isn't that Carducci's son, Mike?"

"Sure looks like it. Hmm… not bad. I told you this might not be such a bad assignment, Dee Dee. You think he goes for blondes or brunettes?"

"I hope its blondes,' both women thought as Jessica paid for the first round of drinks.

"Uh oh, incoming." McCall gestured with her head, pointing out a couple of young men coming their way, neither of whom was Mike Carducci. "I think I'm getting too old for this, Jess," whispered McCall as the men approached.

"You ladies wanna dance?" the bolder of the two asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jessica agreed. She took a long swig of her drink then headed to the dance floor.

McCall waved them off. "Uh, not right now. Catch me later, okay?" She excused herself and headed in the general direction of Carducci. She smiled when she caught his eye then flirtatiously looked away as he smiled back. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Brunettes.'

BJ's parking lot, 1:30 AM – Korman's car…

"Hey, Hunter, here comes McCall and look who's with her – Mike Carducci." Korman held out his hand. "You owe me ten bucks, Big Guy. I can't believe you bet against your own partner."

"I took a chance the guy'd go for blondes. What can I say?" Hunter sheepishly slapped a ten-dollar bill in Korman's hand. "Don't you dare breathe a word of this to McCall!" They watched as McCall got in the white Taurus that she'd rented for the assignment. Carducci hovered over the driver's side door, his hands on the top of the doorframe, talking to her.

Hunter sighed as the ten-minute mark passed with no action. "C'mon McCall, wrap it up." He glanced at Korman whose eyes were glued to the nightclub's front door. "Where IS Jess, anyway?" Hunter asked.

"Probably leading a conga line or something. That's my partner for ya' - she KNOWS how to have a good time."

"Yeah, I sorta heard that about her."

Korman turned to face Hunter. "Hey, I don't want you to get the wrong impression, Hunter. Jess is a good cop. She just doesn't know when to say when, sometimes."

"I DO know she's a good cop, Don." Hunter pointed to the nightclub's front door. "Look. Here she comes." Jessica, arm and arm with a man neither Hunter nor Korman recognized, joined Mike and McCall. After another few minutes of conversation, the men headed back into the club as Benson and McCall took off for an apartment building a few blocks away. Hunter and Korman followed.

"It could be worse," Jessica said as she and McCall entered sparsely decorated apartment number 307. "You might wanna hang a few pictures, though."

Ignoring Jessica's slightly intoxicated state, McCall answered, "so, what makes you think I'm the one moving in? The plan was to wait and see which one of us snagged an associate of Carducci's. And if I remember correctly, don't you have a date with Mike's friend?"

"Yeah, but we don't even know if my guy has any involvement with this case. Maybe he's one of his old college buddies or something. You, on the other hand, are gonna have your hands full with Mike. I think he's in loooooooove." She stretched the word out for effect.

"Oh, goodie for me." A knock on the door interrupted McCall's sarcasm. "Ah, that must be our partners out stretching their legs after a hard night's work. You wanna let them in?"

"Do I have to?" Jess teased. "How about I just let Hunter in and we send Korman home?"

"Why? You have a problem with Korman?"

"Nah, he's okay. I'll trade you, though. I wouldn't mind a stakeout or two with Rick," she purred.

McCall contemplated the idea for a moment. "Nah, no deal, Jess. I'll just hold onto Hunter, if you don't mind."

"Hold on to him? Ooh, is there something you wanna tell me, Dee Dee?"

"Oh, you mean about Hunter and me being lovers?" McCall laughed, playing along.

"Well if you're not, you might as well be. Everyone thinks you are, anyway."

"No they don't," McCall protested. She gave up waiting for Jessica to answer the door and did it herself.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Hunter joked as he entered. "Miss me, McCall?"

"How can I miss you if you won't go away, Hunter?" she fired back.

"Well, I missed you," Jessica said, bringing a smile to Hunter's face.

"Hey! Didn't anyone miss ME?" Korman pouted. McCall took the bait and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, McCall. It's good to know someone around here appreciates me." He flashed a grin at Jessica. Take notes, Jess," he teased, then changed focus abruptly. "So, either of you ladies care to fill us in?"

"Yeah," Jessica volunteered. "I've got a date on Friday with a guy named John Davi. Oh, and McCall's getting married to Mike Carducci."

McCall shrugged her shoulders, and grinned. "What can I say? When ya got it, ya got it."

"Congratulations, McCall," offered Korman. When's the happy event?"

"We're going out on Wednesday to discuss it." She turned to Hunter. "You wanna be my maid of honor, partner?"

"Dee Dee Carducci?" Hunter contemplated, then shook his head. "Nah, it just doesn't ring."

"What, you think it maybe should be Dee Dee Hunter?" Jessica goaded.

"Hmm… Dee Dee Hunter… Yeah, THAT sounds better." He knelt down on one knee. "Marry ME, McCall."

"Get UP Hunter," she laughed.

"Is that a 'no'?" he asked, looking hurt.

McCall shook her head. "Can we please just talk about how we're going to work this case so we can all get some sleep?"

Korman seconded the motion. "How about we just continue doing what we did tonight, Hunter keeping an eye on McCall and me watching Jess? We can set up a time to meet and compare notes."

"Okay. I want you two wired, though," Hunter added, pointing to the women. "Everyone okay with that?"

Korman and McCall nodded in agreement. Jessica started to open her mouth but stopped on her partner's disapproving look. "Great, then we all agree." Korman said.

Wednesday night, midnight…

Mike Carducci pulled his car along the curb in front of McCall's temporary living quarters. A headphones-wearing Hunter settled in down the street and grabbed the binoculars on the seat next to him.

"Don't move," Mike chastised McCall as she reached for her door. He got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, offering his hand to McCall. "I had a great time tonight, Dee Dee," he said as he walked her to her front door.

"So did I," she responded, truthfully. She unlocked the door then turned to face him. His deep gaze caught her off guard.

"I think I could fall in love with you, Dee Dee," he whispered, taking her hands.

"You don't even know me," she answered, softly. She made no attempt to pull away as he stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"You're wrong. I may not know every detail about you but I already know WHO you are. You're intelligent, and sweet, and funny. And you're beautiful – the kind of woman I've been waiting for my whole adult life. How could I NOT fall in love with you?"

"Oh, gimme a break," Hunter moaned, as he watched and listened from his car.

McCall couldn't help but smile. She tried to remember how long had it been since a man had said anything remotely as sweet. "Keep that up and we'll see what happens." She squeezed his hands. "Just go slow, okay? I'm not sure I'm ready for all this."

Mike let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around McCall in a warm hug. "I'll go as slow as you want. You're worth the wait." He gave her two pats on the back and parted from her. "Can I see you on Friday?"

McCall shook herself out of her daydreams. For a moment she had to remind herself that Mike was a lead, maybe even a suspect, but definitely not a prospect. "Um, yeah. Friday's great." She felt butterflies in her stomach as Mike placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Her nervousness heightened as he leaned in, but her eyes closed involuntarily as her lips met his.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hunter groaned as he tossed the binoculars into the back seat.

Mike grinned as he pulled away from McCall. He leaned back in for one last kiss. "I'll see you on Friday," he nearly sang as he turned to leave.

"I can't wait." McCall smiled then entered the apartment.

"I can," Hunter said, as he pulled the headset down around his neck. He waited until Mike's car disappeared down the street, then drove the half block to McCall's.

"Have a nice date, McCall?" Hunter asked, sounding just a bit testy as McCall answered the door.

"Other than the fact that he may be a murderer, yeah, I did, actually. He was a real gentleman. You could learn something from him."

Hunter looked his partner up and down as if she were crazy. "I hope you're not going gaga over this guy, McCall. Don't forget, this is your job, not a mob dating service."

"Gee, thanks, Hunter. I forgot. What's your problem, anyway? This isn't our first assignment like this, you know."

"Yeah, well, it's the first time I had to watch you make out with one of our leads. Which, by the way, you seemed to enjoy just a little too much if I may say so."

"No you may NOT, Hunter! I'm just doing my job. Can I help it if he finds me irresistible? If you have a problem with it, close your eyes. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed him in his back toward the door.

"What, no good night kiss for me, McCall?"

"When you learn how to talk nice to me, then we can discuss it. Since that's not likely to happen in my lifetime, go home." McCall opened the door and pushed him through it. "Good night, Hunter."

Hunter turned around to find the door closing in his face. "And I'M the one who needs 'nice' lessons? Sheesh! Good NIGHT, McCall!" He ambled to his car and sat behind the wheel for a few moments before picking up the tape recorder and rewinding. "How could I NOT fall in love with you?" the voice repeated as Hunter replayed it twice. He took a deep breath, then started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Friday night, McCall's apartment…

"Hey, Hunter," a weary McCall said, greeting her partner at the door.

"So, how'd it go, McCall?" Hunter asked, helping himself to some apple juice in the refrigerator.

"I don't know. He's either a saint or pathological. It's really hard not to like the guy."

"Yeah, I noticed," Hunter said with a hint of judgment in his tone.

McCall crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just wondering how far you're willing to go with this guy. I mean, where do you draw the line? I didn't expect to watch you get groped tonight."

"Don't start with me, Hunter," she warned. "I didn't give him permission, you know."

"Yeah, well I don't like it."

"Oh, and you think I do?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell."

McCall let out a hiss of exasperation. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, Hunter. Stop it!"

Hunter closed his eyes, to gather himself. He hadn't intended to start a confrontation with his partner but watching Carducci's hands slip under McCall's sweater as the suspect kissed his partner goodnight was more than he could take. He took a deep calming breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I don't trust this guy."

"I'm a big girl, Hunter. I can handle myself."

"I know you can," he said through a sigh. "You always do."

"So, what's the problem?"

Hunter shook his head, searching for an explanation she might buy. "I don't know," he finally offered. "I really don't know."

"Look, I'm going with Mike to his father's house on Sunday afternoon. This is our best chance to get something on Big Joe. I'm just warning you right now that I don't intend to have this conversation with you again on Sunday night. Okay?"

Hunter extended his right hand "Deal," he said, as they shook on it.

Meanwhile…

Korman tailed his partner and her date from one Hollywood club to another. His frustration mounted as loud music ruined any chance of recording incriminating evidence from the wire she wore. "C'mon, Jess. Do your job," he moaned in frustration. Minutes later, as if she'd heard him, she emerged from the club.

"Where to now?" Jessica asked, not ready to call it a night.

"How about back to my place?" John suggested with an eyebrow waggle.

Korman followed them as they drove back to Davi's house, listening intently to the conversation that was taking place in the car a half block ahead of him. It quickly became evident that his partner wasn't completely sober as she attempted unsuccessfully to lead John into incriminating himself or his friends in the Gamboa murder.

"Ah, Jess, what are you doing?" Korman shook his head, disappointment etched on his face. He kept an eye on his partner as John parked the car then led her by the hand to his house. As they reached the door, Jessica glanced at Korman and discreetly shook her finger in his direction.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Korman wondered. The answer came twenty minutes later. He cringed as it became clear that his partner was no longer acting as a cop but as a woman on a date. He could barely stand to listen

as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She peeled the tape off her chest and held the microphone close to her mouth as she whispered, "go home, Don. Nothing's happening here that you need to know about." A moment later, he heard nothing but static.

"Dammit, Jess! What the fuck are you doing?!" He pounded his fists into the steering wheel then settled back in his car seat, preparing for a long night.

Saturday, 8:00 AM

Jessica peered around the corner from John's front door. Her heart sank when she spotted Korman's car in the exact spot it was parked in the night before. "Ah shit," she moaned, the hope of finding him gone disappearing almost as quickly as her self-respect. She fumbled with her car keys, refusing to look in Korman's direction, knowing he'd probably spent the night alternately fuming and worrying. She got in her car as quickly as a person operating on two hours of sleep and a hangover could and took off for home, praying her partner wouldn't follow. "Dammit! Leave me alone, Don," she said, as it quickly became evident that he was on her tail. She felt like trying to lose him but didn't have the energy. She didn't have the fortitude for the confrontation she knew was coming when she pulled into the driveway of her Glendale home, either. She got out of her car, hoping against hope that Korman only followed her to make sure she got home safely and would speed off once he could see that she made it in one piece. She grimaced when he pulled his car behind hers. As he approached, she put out her hand out in a stop sign. "Please don't say it, Don. I know I screwed up."

"Don't SAY it? Are you crazy!?" Korman exploded. "You just fucked a murder suspect and you don't want me to say anything? Goddammit, Jess! I don't know who you are, anymore!"

"Shut up, Don! He wasn't a suspect. He was a lead and I don't think he has anything to with the Carducci's other than being a friend of Mike's." She turned her back and attempted to walk away but Korman followed her to the front door.

"You don't THINK? You're willing to jeopardize your life and this investigation because you don't THINK?"

Jess stood slump shouldered, offering no protest. She unlocked the front door as Korman continued his verbal assault.

"What happened to the cop I used to know? I'm telling you, you'd better find her quick before you get us both killed. It turns out your date is better known as John Girardi. The guy's connected, Jess."

Jessica blinked her eyes hard, completely shocked. If there was one thing in her life she knew she was really good at, it was reading people. It was at the heart of what she thought made her a good cop. She'd been convinced that John was exactly who he said he was. Finding out that she was dead wrong devastated her. "I'm sorry, Don," was all she could muster in response.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it anymore, Jess. I've been covering your ass for months and I'm not gonna do it anymore. You're off this case." Korman's manner was unlike she had ever seen before – stone cold.

Tears began to well in Jessica's eyes. "Don't do this to me, Don. Please don't take me off the case."

"Hey, you took YOURSELF off when you fucked a suspect. You wanna get wasted and whore around on your own time, that's your business, but dammit, Jess, don't bring it to work. I need a partner I can count on and I'll tell you, right now, that sure ain't you."

Jessica's jaw dropped with the bombshell her partner had just leveled. His demeanor softened slightly at her reaction. "You need help, Jess. You're killing yourself."

She stood silently, the anger and hurt building and reddening her face. "Fuck you, Don!" she finally managed. "When I want your advice I'll ask for it." She slammed the door in his face and forcefully turned the deadbolt. "Fuck you" she whimpered, as she leaned back against the door and slid down.

McCall's apartment, Saturday, 7:30 pm...

"Where the hell are they?" Hunter complained, glancing at this watch. "They should've been here an hour ago. It's not like Korman to be late."

McCall shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but Jess is another story. If they're not here in ten minutes, let's go get something to eat."

Just as the thought of forgetting about their nightly meeting brightened Hunter's mood, there was a knock on the door. "Finally," Hunter muttered. He opened it, surprised to find only Korman. "Where's Benson?"

"She's not coming," he answered, his mouth tight and chin slightly quivering.

McCall squeezed his shoulder. "Don, what's wrong?".

Korman shook his head, trying to figure out a way to make himself say it. In a monotone, he finally forced the words out, "She killed herself this morning."

"Oh my God," Hunter mouthed, the words less than a whisper.

McCall stiffened, as if protecting her body from another blow. "No." It was an utterance of protest, as if saying it meant that Korman was a liar and Jess was following right behind him. But the look on Korman's face made it all too real. As the news sank in, McCall instinctively reached for the devastated man and enveloped him in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Don." She rubbed his back as he fought tears then led him to the couch.

Hunter filled a glass with water and handed it to Korman in the only comforting gesture he could think of short of an embrace. He patted his fellow Sergeant on the arm and sat beside him, McCall bookending him. In a measured tone, Hunter asked, "are you sure it was suicide?"

McCall squeezed Korman's right hand as his left reached into a jacket pocket. He pulled out an envelope with his name scrawled on it. "She left me this," he said, grimly. "How pathetic is THAT? She blows her brains out and leaves a suicide note addressed to her partner – not her family or her best friend but her fucking partner!" Overcome with emotion, Korman gave up fighting and began to sob freely.

Tears rolled down McCall's cheeks, too as she felt the pain of the grief-stricken cop. She wondered what could have driven his pretty, seemingly self-assured partner, a woman she'd really just begun to get to know, to take her own life.

"What did the note say?" Hunter asked tentatively.

Korman carefully took the handwritten note out of the envelope and stared at it, blankly. The words on the paper were already permanently branded in his brain but he held it limply in front of him as if maybe this time it would say something different – something that he could understand.

Don,

You were right. You're always right. I used to be a good person. Do you remember? I barely do. I don't know when I changed but it's been a long time since I really gave a shit. I was always a good cop, though. This morning I realized that I'm not even that. Please don't hate me.

Jess

McCall felt pangs of guilt as she read the letter over Korman's shoulder. She glanced at her partner who, by the pained expression on his face, had clearly taken a peek, too.

Hunter weighed whether to push Korman for details but the cop in him finally won out over the man. "What happened last night, Don?"

Korman folded the note up and slid it back into his pocket. "I knew she was in trouble. I just didn't think it would lead to this," he said flatly. "I blew it. I should have helped her instead of screaming at her."

"What happened?" Hunter pressed.

"She slept with Carducci's buddy last night. Took her wire off and told me to get lost." Korman caught Hunter and McCall exchanging looks that he couldn't quite read. "Please keep this between us," he begged. "I couldn't protect her from herself but I'll be damned if I'll let anyone else hurt her."

McCall's heart broke as it became apparent what was going through Korman's head. "Oh, God. Please don't blame yourself for this, Don. It's not your fault."

"How do you know, McCall? You weren't there." Korman caught himself before taking his guilt out on her any further. He paused for a moment then got up. "Look, I gotta go. You don't need me, do you?"

They shook their heads in unison. McCall walked Korman to the door. "Take care of yourself, Don. I'm here if you need to talk. I mean it."

"Me, too," Hunter offered, sympathetically.

"Yeah, thanks," Korman sighed. He gave a half-hearted wave and left.

McCall closed the door after him and leaned back against it, her head dropping forward. Hunter tenderly pushed her chin up with his fingers. "Hey, you okay, McCall?"

"No," she answered. He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the couch. She looked up at him, and shook her head. "What a waste."

"Yeah," he agreed, sadly.

McCall looked around the bare apartment and dropped her head into her hands. "I gotta get here of here, Hunter. You coming?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"I don't care. I just wanna be anywhere but here."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Hunter started the car and headed to the one place that always brought him solace. He and McCall drove wordlessly until they arrived in the driveway.

"Your house?" McCall asked, surprised at where they wound up.

"No, just a great parking spot," he answered. "Come on." He took her by the arm and led her down to the empty beach. They stood side by side watching the breaking waves glow white in the moonlight, both deep in thought.

McCall finally broke the silence. "Who would you write to, Hunter?" she asked, sullenly.

"Come on, McCall. I won't be writing that note and neither will you."

"You never know. Cops have the highest suicide rate of any profession."

"Yeah, and alcoholism, too but you don't see either of us getting smashed every night."

McCall stared off into space. "Did you know that Jess and I were the same age? Her birthday was two days before mine."

"No, I didn't know that. But I know where you're going with this, McCall and you and Jess were nothing alike."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could have helped her." She sat down on the cold sand and Hunter joined her.

"Give yourself a break, you barely knew her. She was Don's partner for two years and he couldn't help her. Like he said, he couldn't protect her from herself and you couldn't have, either."

McCall grabbed her knees and began a slow rocking motion. "You ever wonder if this is all there is, Hunter?"

"This what?"

"I don't know, the job I guess."

"It isn't, McCall. Jess made it that way. I don't know what inner demons she was fighting but it wasn't the job that killed her. Hunter placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You're shivering. Come on, let's go inside."

"No, I'd rather stay out here for a while."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

She placed her hand on Hunter's forearm. "Do you mind if I just sit here by myself for a while?"

"No, I don't mind. I think I'll go for a walk. See you in a bit, okay?" He took off his shoes and dangled them from two fingers of one hand then headed toward the hard wet sand on the shore.

McCall watched his form slowly fade into the dark, leaving her completely alone.

An hour later…

"McCall?" Hunter's voice was soft so he wouldn't startle her. I brought you a jacket." He laid it over her shoulders as she turned to thank him. "Here. I thought you could use this, too," he said, spreading a blanket on the sand.

"That's really sweet, Hunter. Thanks." She moved over and sat cross-legged on the blanket. "Will you stay with me for awhile?"

"Sure," he said, flashing his trademark half-smile. He joined her on the blanket and lay down, his hands behind his head. "So, what have you been thinking about while I was gone?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. I was just remembering when I first became a homicide cop, how hard it used to be not to let my emotions get in the way of doing the job. You have to work at that, you know?"

Hunter nodded.

"Then it gets easier to turn them off until it's just a habit and you don't even have to try anymore. You just walk around like a zombie all day long and when you get home, you try to remember that you're a human being and it's okay to feel." She lay down next to Hunter, her feet flat on the blanket, her knees bent. "I'm just scared that I'll get to the point where I forget how to turn it on again."

"That'll never happen, McCall. I promise. I won't let you forget.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, Big Guy." She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Any time." He gave her a gentle squeeze in return.

McCall took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. "God, I miss having love in my life."

Her out-of-the-blue statement caught Hunter by surprise. "Well, I love you. Does that count?" he asked, sincerely.

"Yeah, it counts but you know what I mean." McCall stared off into the cloudless sky. She broke the silence after several minutes. "It's so beautiful out tonight. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I can't remember when it was so clear."

"Me, either" she said, quietly, turning her head to look at him. "Rick?"

Hunter could count on his fingers the times his partner had called him by his first name. He knew it as an unspoken code for "I need you". He turned on his side, balancing his head on his palm, giving her his full attention. "Yeah?"

Her words were slow and unsure. "Do you ever think about you and me?"

"Sure," he replied, a little too nonchalantly to convince her that he really understood the question.

"No, I mean, have you ever…" she began to breathe faster as she nervously tried to reword the question that had been on her mind on and off for nearly six years.

Hunter drew his hand to her cheek, hushing her. He watched the look in her eyes change from trepidation to longing as he slowly moved closer, his own nervousness quelled at the first touch of their lips. They shared a soft, sensual kiss, then parted for a moment. McCall's hand wandered to the back of his neck pulling him back to her warm full lips, making it nearly impossible to contemplate ever stopping. A minute later, Hunter's head caught up with his heart and he backed away. He opened his eyes to find hers still closed, her lips still parted. He gave her one last quick kiss then moved back to his original position, head resting on the palm of his hand, gazing at her.

McCall opened her eyes and smiled. "I guess that was a 'yes'?"

Hunter's sheepish grin made her start to laugh. "I guess it was," he chuckled. He took her hand and held it against his chest. "That's how much I've wanted this happen," he said as she felt his still rapidly beating heart.

"Could this work, Rick?" she asked, hopefully.

He slid his thumb under the palm of her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I don't know," he whispered as he tenderly kissed the back of her hand. "But I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Me, too," she said, getting up. "I think I'm ready to go, now."

McCall grabbed Hunter's shoes while he shook the sand out of the blanket. He folded it over one arm and wrapped the other around McCall's shoulders. She hooked her arm around his waist and they walked silently to Hunter's house. A momentary panic hit her as Hunter held his front door open for her. She knew the second she stepped in that everything would change but she put one foot in front of the other and before she knew it, she was standing in the living room.

"Let me take that," Hunter said, lifting his jacket from her shoulders. He tossed it on the arm of the sofa and turned back to face McCall. She looked nervous and unsure. "Come here," he whispered, opening his arms. She stepped into them and he closed them around her, encircling her. "Are you okay with this, Dee Dee?" he asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded her head and looked into his eyes. They were different than she remembered them, bluer and more intense. They mesmerized her, drawing her closer. She stood on her tiptoes and he bent down, meeting her halfway. There was no doubt left in either of their minds as one soft kiss grew into the desire for more. Hunter backed away and offered his hand. She took it and followed him into the bedroom.

McCall eyed the neatly made bed with a degree of apprehension. It vanished when Hunter placed his hands at the juncture of her waist and hips and gazed into her eyes. Drawn to him, she wrapped her arms around his back, then under his T-shirt, surprised at how smooth his skin felt. He pulled the shirt over his head, the muscles in his back undulating under her fingers, triggering a rush of adrenaline through her body. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, checking her eyes, making sure. When the last button was unfastened, his eyes widened and he let his hands explore the warm, soft skin on her stomach and back. She dipped her shoulder, letting the blouse slide off one side, then reached around and helped it find its way to the floor. She nearly melted as Hunter planted a trail of soft kisses down her neck toward her shoulder, pausing at her bra strap. In one smooth motion he slipped his thumb under it, sliding it off her shoulder where it dangled, partially exposing her breast. He continued his path of kisses to the tip of her shoulder until she beckoned him back to her lips. They fell on his bed and in the course of a few hours, answered six years of what ifs.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The next morning…

Hunter woke up earlier than normal for a Sunday morning. He turned on his side and gazed at the beautiful woman lying next to him, hardly believing that she could really be there in his bed. He smiled as she stirred slightly, her head turning in his direction. His heart sped up as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she returned, a smile growing on her face. She held her hand up and Hunter laced his fingers through hers.

"So, this is good?" he asked. "We're okay?"

"Yeah, better than okay." She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable lying in her partner's arms, as if she'd always belonged there.

"I like this," he whispered, stroking her arm. "Can we just stay here all day?"

McCall snuggled in closer. "Fine by me." Soon after, they were both sound asleep again.

Two hours later, McCall awoke with a start. "Shit! I've got a date this afternoon."

"Don't remind me," Hunter grumbled.

"Rick, you promised you wouldn't give me grief about seeing Mike today."

"I know. It's just…" He stopped himself, before he could do any permanent damage.

McCall took his hand, understanding exactly what was going through his head. She knew that if the roles were reversed, she would feel the same way. "Let's just get through today, okay? If we don't get anything out of Mike by tonight, it's not gonna happen."

Hunter nodded his head but still looked less than happy.

"I know something that might cheer you up," McCall whispered.

"And what might that be?" he asked, intrigued by the suggestive tone in her voice.

"I was thinking I might need a little help setting up the wire before I go. It's a little tricky with all the tape and the skin and… well, you know. Do you know anyone who might have some expertise in that field?"

Hunter's mood brightened along with the smile on his face. "I'm glad you asked me that, McCall…"

Later that afternoon….

Hunter patted the tape down on McCall's chest as they finished attaching the tiny microphone and transmitter. "There," he said, grinning. "That's perfect."

"Are you referring to the wire or something else?" McCall asked as she buttoned her blouse.

Hunter flashed a smile but didn't answer.

"I thought so," she said with a chuckle. She glanced at her watch. "You'd better get going. Mike should be here pretty soon."

"All right, but be careful, McCall, okay?" he said, heading for the door.

"I'm always, careful, Hunter. Don't worry." She ran her hand down his arm as he turned the knob on the door. They stared at each other for a moment, both wanting to part with a kiss but unsure of what the other would find appropriate. McCall finally broke the awkward stalemate and kissed her partner goodbye.

Later, Big Joe Carducci's mansion…

"Wow! You should have warned me, Mike," McCall said, her head spinning at the enormity of the Carducci family palace.

"Yeah, well, it's a little much for my taste but for Pop everything has to be big." You'll see when you meet him. And speaking of…"

Joe Carducci's six foot five, two hundred and ninety pound frame nearly filled the doorway as he entered to greet his son and his guest. "Hey, Mikey! Good to have you home." He threw one arm around the younger man's shoulder and patted him on the chest. "So, you gonna introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" There was a gruffness to the old man's demeanor but also a certain undeniable magnetism that McCall thought must have been a valuable asset in his climb to the top of the organized crime food chain.

"Pop, this is Dee Dee. Dee Dee, this is my father, Joe."

Joe kissed McCall's hand in a show of old school manners.

Hours later after a delicious dinner but coming up empty-handed in the evidence department…

"Thanks, Pop," Mike said, patting his father on the back. "Dinner was great. Tell Louisa I said so, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Joe. I had a great time." McCall extended her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, ignoring her attempt at a handshake and giving her a great big bear hug. "You should bring this one over again, Mikey. I like her."

"Sure Pop, I will. See you later." They headed out of the house running into Mike's younger brother, Tommy as they got to the driveway. Tommy was nothing like his brother, either in appearance or demeanor - a big, flashy, classic stereotype of a gangster.

"We missed you at dinner, Tommy," Mike said to his brother.

"Yeah, I told Pop I might not make it. So, who's this?" he asked, taking a long look at McCall.

"I was hoping to get out of here without you two meeting," Mike joked. "Dee Dee, this is my brother Tommy." He frowned as Tommy stared at his date. "You want me to send you a picture?"

"Sorry. I'm just surprised you found a lady this beautiful to go out with you." Tommy kissed her hand as his father had done hours earlier. "Nice to meet you Dee Dee." He smiled then went in the house.

"Hey, How ya doin', Tommy?" Joe greeted his youngest son.

"Not so good, Pop. I just met Mikey's new girl. I swear, I seen her at the police station when I was bailing out Sal last month. She's a cop."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, would you forget a face like that?"

"Aw, fuck! Go follow them. And get Mike on his cell phone and tell him to get his ass back here. I'll send John G. out to keep you company." Joe shook his head. "Goddamn kid! Can't do nothing right."

Hunter watched and prayed as Mike walked McCall to her door.

"Thanks, Mike," she said hugging him in a preemptory strike to avoid a kiss. "I liked your family."

"They liked you, too. Not as much as I do, though." He attempted to kiss her but she turned her head. "What's wrong, Dee Dee?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," she answered, smiling. "I just don't wanna start something that I won't be able to stop."

"Who says you have to stop?"

"Hey, you promised you'd wait for me," she whispered.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He kissed her on the cheek and shook his head. "This could be tougher than I thought. Good night, Dee Dee. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mike. Thanks. I had a good time."

The rebuffed suitor left, talking to himself all the way to the car. As he sped off, Hunter headed upstairs to the apartment.

"Great line," Hunter said, grinning as she opened the door. "I just don't wanna start something that I won't be able to stop," he parroted in his highest voice.

McCall smacked him on the arm and giggled. "Hey, whatever works, Hunter."

"So, McCall, can we officially call Mike a dead end?" He mentally crossed his fingers that his partner would see it his way.

"Yeah, I think there are better ways we can spend our time," she replied.

"Me, too," Hunter agreed, grinning. "How about we go back to my house and discuss it?"

McCall smiled and grabbed her purse.

"You wanted to see me, Pop?" Mike took one step too many towards his father and was greeted with a backhand to the face.

"What the fuck?" He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, his posture straightening, his eyes growing cold as he searched for an explanation.

"How dare you bring a cop into our home and how dare you curse at your old man!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy says your girlfriend's a cop."

"Bullshit! Tommy's a liar."

The older man raised his hand again but Mike cocked his fist, ready to strike. "Don't touch me, Pop! You're wrong and so's Tommy."

"Yeah? Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. Tommy and John Girardi are following her. You'd better pray Tommy's wrong, 'cause if he isn't, YOU get to kill her."

1:00 AM, Hunter's House…

McCall stirred, caught in the netherworld between dreams and consciousness. The hard sting of a leather-gloved hand slapped over her mouth transported her into a new horrible reality. Hunter bolted upright and instinctively pounded his fist into the side of the intruder's head. Before he could land another punch, the cold steel of the butt of a gun cracked against the back of his skull, stunning him. He felt a warm river of blood pouring down the back of his neck as he struggled to stay conscious; to stop what he couldn't believe was happening. He reached vainly for McCall as her attacker roughly yanked her off the bed, one hand covering her mouth, the other on her waist. A glimpse of the terrified look in his partner's eyes triggered a primal shot of adrenalin and he lunged for the man, stopped short by a second, paralyzing blow to the back of his head.

Big Joe's Mansion

McCall stood in the center of the three Carducci men, wearing only the oversized T-Shirt that she'd grabbed from Hunter's dresser before she went to sleep and metal handcuffs that bound her hands behind her back. She dug deep to control her trembling hands, refusing to allow them to see how frightened she was.

"So, Michael's girlfriend's a cop," Joe Carducci pronounced, circling around her. "They sure as hell don't make 'em the way they used to." She glared defiantly at him in the only show of power she had at her disposal as he ran his fingers over her cheek, moving down to her throat. He toyed with her, tightening his grip around her neck then easing off.

"See? I told you she was a cop," Tommy bragged as Mike stared glumly ahead, a welt puffing up under his left eye.

"Ah, shut up, Tommy! You're no smarter than your dumb ass brother. I mean, what the fuck were you thinking when you brought HIM here?" Joe gestured toward Hunter who was lying in an unconscious heap on the floor clad only in his boxers, with John G. standing guard over him. "He's bleeding all over my fucking foyer."

"Hey, I thought you'd wanna ask them some questions. Find out what they know before we kill 'em."

"Yeah, great thinking, Tommy. Except now you got a trail of evidence leading right to my house. Between you and Mikey, I'm starting to think you don't have a brain between you."

"Sorry, Pop," a chastised Tommy apologized. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put 'em in the bunker. It's two o'clock in the fucking morning and I don't have the energy for this right now."

Tommy nodded as he and John started to lift Hunter.

"And clean that shit up!" Joe ordered, eyeing the pool of blood on the tile.

Mike took McCall by the arm and yanked her down a hall, stopping at a bookcase. As if in a cheesy horror film, he pulled out a volume of an encyclopedia and the bookcase swiveled, revealing a staircase down to a hidden room. Tommy and John followed, carrying Hunter by his hands and feet. They dumped him roughly on the concrete floor then handcuffed him, hands behind his back, to a pole. Mike watched but didn't move.

"Well?" Tommy chided. "Do I have to do everything?" He grabbed McCall and pushed her to the floor.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rough, Tommy," Mike said. He took over and gently handcuffed her to the pole.

"What do you care, Mikey? She fucked you over twice. First by being a cop and then by fucking this guy," Tommy kicked Hunter in the side for effect. "She doesn't give a shit about you."

McCall looked Mike straight in the eye. "I did care, Mike. I do."

"Yeah, right." He turned away and climbed up the stairs followed by John.

Tommy gave Hunter another kick then followed the others, leaving McCall and Hunter chained together, back to back.

"Hunter," McCall whispered, scooting around the pole so she was next to him. She wanted to reach out and touch him but with their hands behind their backs, the best she could do was blindly search for his hands with her fingers. She tickled them against his palm. "Hunter," she tried again. Groggily, he slowly opened his eyes, searching his surroundings for anything that made sense.

"What…" he started to ask. "Oh, shit," he whispered as memories of waking up to a nightmare began to come back. "Are you hurt, Dee Dee?"

"No, I'm okay."

Hunter struggled to sit up, making it only halfway before collapsing into her lap.

"Oh God, Rick," McCall whimpered, seeing his bloody head up close for the first time. "We've gotta get out of here."

Hunter blinked his eyes hard, trying to regain his focus. "I hope you have a plan."

She took a breath and held it, yanking at the chains that bound her to the pole, not giving up until blood began to seep from cuts on her wrists. She gritted her teeth as the delayed pain finally shot through her body. "They're gonna kill us, Rick," she said, dejectedly.

He looked up at her weakly. "We're not dead, yet, Dee Dee," he said. "But if we don't make it, I just want you to know…"

"Please don't, Rick. It's like you're saying goodbye. I can't handle that."

"…I want you to know how much I love you," he continued. "I wanted to tell you that first night."

McCall bit her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep from crying. "Me, too," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caught their attention. McCall held her breath as the door opened. She felt a small sense of relief to find Mike and not Joe or Tommy. Her eyes and Hunter's followed Mike as he sat on the floor across from them.

"How could you do that to me, Dee Dee?" he asked, sounding more hurt than angry.

"I had to. It was my job."

"Yeah, well, I TOLD you that I wasn't involved with my father's business and I was telling the truth. That makes only one of us a liar."

"I'm sorry, Mike. But I wasn't lying when I said that I liked you."

"Oh, really? You liked me? Then how come you're fucking HIM?"

Hunter closed his eyes, wishing there was a way to shut off his hearing, too.

McCall looked at Mike with resignation. "Look, if you're here to kill me, please just get it over with."

"That's not what I'm here for Dee Dee." The look in his eyes finished his thought.

"Don't touch her, scumball!" Hunter warned.

"Or what? Just what do you think you can do about it, Sgt. Hunter?" He turned his gaze back to McCall. "This is between Dee Dee and me." He held up a small key. "And THIS is freedom."

McCall looked down at Hunter who was shaking his head. She wasn't looking for his approval, just somehow wanting him to understand.

"Don't go with him, Dee Dee," he pleaded. She gazed at her partner and mouthed, 'I love you,' as Mike unlocked one of her handcuffs and snapped it around his own wrist.

Watching McCall disappear with Mike sucked all the air out of Hunter as if he'd been physically punched in the chest. He laid his head on the cold concrete floor, feeling helpless and defeated.

McCall's breathing was shallow and fast as Mike closed the bedroom door behind them, pausing to lock it. He turned to face McCall. "You said you liked me. Now you can prove it." He held the key to the handcuffs in the air, out of her reach. "It's yours to keep if you convince me."

She took a deep breath and snapped her eyes shut. When she opened them, they were empty, as if their owner had left. Her hands shakily reached for Mike's belt buckle but he stopped her.

"Not so fast," he said, running his hands under her shirt. Let's do this right."


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Hunter sat up at the sound of the door opening. An ashen-faced McCall, wearing Hunter's T-shirt and a pair of too-big men's jeans held up a key. "Can you get up, Hunter? We have to go." She tossed a pair of pants in front of him as she unlocked his handcuffs.

"What happened, Dee Dee?" he asked, getting dressed. "Are you all right?" He held her by the shoulders, searching her eyes for an answer. The one they gave him didn't correspond with what she said.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

Hunter leaned on McCall for support as they climbed the stairs, his head still woozy and his legs wobbly. She pushed the button that swiveled the bookcase, praying that Mike hadn't double-crossed her. She breathed a sigh of relief at the empty hallway and they tiptoed out to the front door in their bare feet.

"Going somewhere?" John G's voice may as well have been the voice of death as Hunter and McCall slowly turned around and faced into the barrel of a .44 automatic. "I don't think Big Joe would appreciate you sneaking out without saying goodbye. How 'bout we just run that by him before you go?" John pressed a button on the intercom and requested the presence of Joe, Tommy and Mike.

"Goddammit!" Joe bellowed as he strode into the living room followed by Tommy and Mike. He glared at his sons and John. "Would one of you geniuses like to tell me why these two are standing in my living room?" The three men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Joe shook his head derisively. "I've got the three fucking stooges here!" The men stood mute, taking it, as they always did.

"What do you want us to do, Pop?" Tommy finally managed.

"I'll TELL you what I want. I want John to get his car keys and drive these two pains in my ass out to the middle of nowhere where Mike will blow their fucking brains out. Got that?"

"What about me?" Tommy asked.

"Make sure Mike does what he's told. If he doesn't… shoot him." He said it casually, as if he were ordering a drink.

The brothers stared at each other in disbelief. They'd taken very different paths in their lives, Mike staying clear of the uglier elements of his family's legacy while Tommy took to it like second nature. He'd ordered hits and carried some out himself but to kill his brother? Tommy leaned close to Mike. "Don't make me do it, Mikey," he whispered then headed for the bunker to retrieve the handcuffs.

With the odds temporarily down to two against three, Hunter, even in his weakened state, took his chance and threw a vicious elbow into Big Joe's midsection, doubling the old man over. McCall kicked at the gun in John's hand but he held onto it, and grabbed her around the neck with his left arm. Mike stood off to the side, paralyzed by indecision as John aimed his weapon at Hunter who had Joe in a headlock, choking him. Hunter cocked Joe's head to a forty-five-degree angle in a promise to break his neck

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," John threatened.

"Let McCall go and I won't."

"Let me explain how this works," John reasoned, calmly. "You kill my boss, then I kill you. And when I'm finished with you, it's her turn." He jabbed his pistol hard into McCall's temple making her wince. "Only I might take my time and get to know her a little better, first. You know what I mean? Or maybe I kill her right now so you can watch, THEN I kill you. As you can see, it's a win-win proposition for me and you lose twice over."

McCall's eyes were wide open, imploring Hunter to snap Big Joe's neck and put an end to the nightmare sooner rather than later.

Hunter agonized then in a rage of frustration and fury, shoved Joe to the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck's going on?" Tommy said, running toward the commotion. "You want me to blow him away right now, Pop?" He jammed a .38 to Hunter's head. Mike finally moved from his spot and took the handcuffs from Tommy. He snapped one end around Hunter's right wrist, then pulled Hunter's left arm behind his back and squeezed the second one shut.

Joe picked himself off the floor and stood eye to eye with Hunter in a glaring match. Seething, he slugged Hunter hard in the stomach, then followed with an uppercut to the jaw. Hunter stood his ground, staring defiantly at him, refusing to go down. Joe turned to Tommy. "Get your fucking clothes on and get them outta my house. And don't come back without bringing me a souvenir."

After nearly two hours of freeway driving and a half-hour on a dirt road, Hunter gave up pulling at the handcuff that fastened his right arm to the car door handle. McCall sat still by his side, deep in thought, her right hand cuffed to Hunter's left, their fingers intertwined, and her left to Tommy, riding shotgun in the back seat. She looked over at her partner, the emotional toll of knowing these would be the last moments they would ever share together written all over her face. He returned her gaze with a look of resignation then finally one of peace. "I've always loved you," he mouthed.

She tightened her grip on his hand and silently formed the words, "I've always loved you, too."

As the car rolled to a stop, sagebrush crunching under the tires brought Hunter back to his childhood for a moment, evoking the sound of tires rolling over gravel at the local drive-in. The dim light of dawn substituted for dusk making the comparison all the more eerie. Except that this wasn't a movie. John got out of the car and opened Hunter's door. "Get out," he ordered, unlocking the handcuff from his prisoner's right hand. Hunter slid out, pulling McCall and Tommy along with him.

John unlocked the handcuff from Tommy's wrist, leaving Hunter and McCall shackled together. Tommy motioned for his brother to join him. "Come on, Mike. We got business to take care of. You stay here, John. Mike and me got this covered." Tommy shoved Hunter in the back. "That way," he ordered, marching the barefoot prisoners a few dozen yards toward a ten-foot deep wash. They stopped when they reached the edge.

"Get down there," Tommy ordered.

"No," Hunter growled. "You wanna shoot us, you're gonna have to do it right here."

Tommy kicked Hunter's knees out from behind, sending Hunter tumbling into the wash, dragging his partner along with him.

Mike straightened his arms, aiming his gun with two hands at the fallen detectives. "Do it, Mike!" Tommy ordered.

Hunter shielded McCall's body with his own, tensing, waiting for the barrage to start.

"Goddammit, Mikey, shoot 'em!" Tommy yelled.

Hunter and McCall looked up to find Mike's hands shaking, his face tight.

"I can't," Mike sighed, dropping his hands.

Tommy took aim squarely at his brother's chest. "Don't make me do this Mike. You gotta kill them. You owe it to Pop."

Mike's eyes hardened as thirty-four years of seeking his father's approval ended in an irreversible decision. "No," he said, firmly.

Tommy shook his head then reluctantly squeezed the trigger, staggering his only brother, sending him falling backwards into the wash. "Dammit, Mikey! Why?"

Hunter scrambled to grab Mike's gun as Tommy began shooting in a blind rage. Hunter fired off three rounds, all of them striking Tommy in the chest, sending him face first into the dirt. The gunfire sent John running toward the wash, only to be greeted by a bullet whizzing over his head. He quickly took stock of his situation, realizing that he could be killed if he kept coming and knowing for certain that he was a dead man if he turned up back at Big Joe's house without Mike or Tommy. He ducked down low and fled back to the car.

Hunter held his fire as he heard the tires from John's car spinning in the dirt, digging for traction, then taking off to God knows where. John certainly didn't know.

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Hunter asked, turning his attention to the blood spreading on her shoulder.

She pressed her hand against the wound and grimaced. "Yeah, I think so. What about you?" she asked, pointing out the blood seeping from his leg. Hunter looked down, surprised. He hadn't realized he'd been shot until she pointed it out.

They looked at Mike who lay on his side and they inched toward him. He was conscious but breathing slowly through his mouth. His eyes settled on McCall. "I'm sorry, Dee Dee," he said in a dying voice. "I'm sorry I put you through that back at the house. Please forgive me."

McCall stared at him, confounded as to what she should be feeling. She understood that he'd intentionally sacrificed his own life for hers and Hunter's but she hated him for what he'd done hours earlier - something that an apology couldn't take back. A choice between sure death or prostituting herself for the chance at life for Hunter and her was no choice at all. By definition of the law, he didn't rape her but she felt as violated as if he had. She sat back and closed her eyes, sitting quietly for a long moment. Mike's ragged breathing brought her out of her daze. He was looking up at her with pleading eyes when she opened hers. "I forgive you, Mike," she finally whispered. He smiled and within a minute he was gone.

Hunter ran his hand reassuringly down McCall's arm. Tears were gathering in her lower eyelids and she collected them with her knuckle before they could run down her face.

"Was it worth it, Dee Dee?" Hunter asked, glumly.

She looked up at him, suddenly angry and defensive. "Was it worth it to allow Big Joe to beat the shit out of you if there was a chance it meant we might get out of this alive?"

"I'm sorry, Dee Dee. I swear I'm not judging you. I just wanna know that you're okay."

"I AM, Rick," she sighed, softening. I will be, anyway. Let's just get out of here, okay? Can you make it?" Hunter got up to one knee, then struggled to put weight on his damaged leg. Together, they labored to the top of the wash.

"Oh no," McCall groaned when they made it out. There was nothing for miles around but sagebrush and a soon to be scorching sun on the rise. They looked down at their bare feet and leaned into each other.

"Hey, Charlie, you hear from Hunter or McCall today?" Sgt. Korman asked, poking his head into the captain's office.

"No," he answered. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to raise them all morning and I'm not getting an answer. I'm starting to get worried. I already went by the apartment and they're not there. And they're not picking up the radio. I think I'm gonna run by Hunter's place if you don't mind."

"Want some company?" Charlie asked, grabbing his jacket.

Korman felt a sense of relief when he saw Hunter's car parked in front of his house. It was short-lived as they spotted the tell tale brown hue of dried blood marking a trail to the house. They drew their guns and slowly pushed open the unlocked front door, following the bloody path to the bedroom.

"Ah, shit!" Korman swore when he spotted the large bloodstain on the sheets. He picked up the phone and called for backup.

"It looks like Hunter had company last night," Charlie, said, fingering women's clothes that hung over a chair. He picked up a purse and nervously opened the wallet, dropping his head as he checked out the I.D.

"McCall?" Korman asked, hoping he was wrong. Devane nodded, unhappily.

"Damn it," Hunter cursed, having tried on both pairs of the dead men's shoes, finding them at least two sizes too small. McCall had settled on Mike's size tens, her feet swimming around but guaranteed at least some protection from the desert floor. Searching Tommy's pockets, Hunter found a small pocketknife and began cutting away the toes of Tommy's shoes. He slid his feet into them, his toes hanging over the edge by a full inch. Mike's shirt offered Hunter protection from the sun, having chosen it not by size but by fewer number of bullet holes. He slid Mike's gun into his waistband and handed McCall Tommy's.

"You ready, McCall?"

"Yeah, but exactly where are we going, Hunter?"

"Back the way we came," he said, pointing at the dirt road. He took a step and grimaced as pain shot up from the wound in his leg. "This is not gonna be fun," he said, shaking his head.

"What about these?" McCall asked, holding up her cuffed hand. Maybe we should shoot them off. Don't they always do that in the movies?"

"We've got four bullets between us. I think I'd rather save them in case we run into any more of Carducci's boys. Besides, I kinda like it being chained to you." He grinned, making her smile, too. "So, how about we get going?"

They set off toward the dirt road, Hunter limping and McCall holding her shoulder. "What?" Hunter asked as she started to giggle.

"Nothing, she answered, trying unsuccessfully to contain herself.

"WHAT?" he asked again. His eyes followed hers down to their feet. McCall was shuffling along in her way too big shoes and men's pants, looking like a clown at Ringling Brothers while Hunter's toes were hanging out, leaving combination shoe and toeprints in the desert sand. He started laughing along with her as they turned right onto the dirt road.

Three hours later…

"You're bleeding again, Dee Dee, we'd better rest a minute." They sat on the ground, leaning against a large boulder. Hunter pulled the neck of her T-shirt down to examine the wound, applying pressure with his hand to stem the bleeding. "Where the hell is the main road?" he asked, frustrated that it was still nowhere in sight.

McCall leaned her head back against the rock. "I don't know but we'd better find it soon. No one's gonna be looking for us out here."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just so thankful that we found each other in time. Even if it's not a lot of time."

He gazed at her, wistfully. "Me too," he said, brushing his hand against her cheek. He started to get up, offering his hand. "But I'd rather it be more time."

They took off again, trudging onward toward an unsure future.

"Planning a vacation?"

John Girardi closed the trunk of his car and looked up into the barrel of a .38. He glanced at the man holding it. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"You're gonna tell me where they are," Korman answered, menacingly. And you're gonna tell me right now."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I think you do," Korman said, fingering the trigger.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger, asshole! I don't know what you're talking about and I don't give a shit!"

Four o'clock in the afternoon…

"Can we rest a minute, Hunter?" McCall bent over with her hands on her knees. Their pace had slowed to a crawl as the heat of the sun and lack of water, along with the loss of blood, drew them as close as either had ever been to complete physical exhaustion.

"Yeah, sure. Can I just ask you something, though?"

"Depends on what it is," she answered suspiciously, as they lowered themselves slowly to the ground.

"Remember when you told me that you would never marry another cop?" McCall nodded her head. "Well," he continued, unsurely, "what if that that cop were me?"

McCall smiled. "That might be different." She ran her hand down his face and kissed him. She stopped after a moment. "Rick?" she said, yanking on his shirt. "Do you hear that or am I going crazy?"

Hunter looked up and together they stared at a helicopter hovering in the distance. "If you're crazy, then I'm right there with you." Tears of relief trickled down McCall's cheeks as the helicopter grew closer until they could read the letters on the side, "San Bernardino County Search and Rescue". It was barely on the ground for a second when two sheriff's department deputies ducked under the rotors and jogged over to them.

"You wouldn't happen to be Rick Hunter and Dee Dee McCall, would you?" asked Deputy Sanders.

They looked at each other, confused. "Yeah," McCall answered. "How did you know where to find us?"

Before Sanders could answer, a third man disembarked the helicopter. "You two sure are a sight for sore eyes!" the man yelled.

Hunter squinted, trying to bring him into focus. "Don? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't return my phone calls," Korman said with a grin.

"Yeah but…" McCall started, "how on earth would you know to look here?"

"Oh, no big deal. I just happened to run into John Girardi this afternoon and he couldn't wait to tell me where you were."

Hunter eyed Korman with disbelief. "Yeah, right. There's no way that sack of shit volunteered anything."

"Well, he didn't exactly volunteer. I kinda had to shoot him first."

McCall frowned at Korman "You shot him? You could get fired, Don. You could go to jail."

"Yeah, well, we all have to make choices, don't we Dee Dee? It's worth it to find you guys alive."

Hunter shot McCall a look that she instantly understood.

"Geez it's hot here," Korman understated. "How about we get the hell out of here?" He offered his hands, helping the two wounded officers up and to the helicopter. Hunter lifted his partner into the chopper, leaving one of her loose shoes planted in the sand. He stared at it a moment before leaving it and climbing in himself. Moments later as the helicopter lifted off, three more shoes, two conspicuously without toes, tumbled out of the desert sky.

The End


End file.
